La actitud de Yoh
by Akane Asakura
Summary: Anna no logra comprender la nueva actitud de su prometido ¿Que es lo que desea conseguir?
1. Default Chapter

N.A: Bueno decidí escribir algo más y salió esto, espero sus opiniones  
  
Capitulo 1: La incomprensión de Anna  
  
Yoh descansaba tranquilamente en el jardín, el aire le movía los cabellos, la sombra lo refrescaba y su música era perfecta para olvidarse de los labores. Anna lo miró desde la ventana prolongo un suspiro.  
  
_¿Por qué provocas que te moleste?- Murmuró para si misma  
  
El volumen de los audífonos era tan alto que Yoh no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a él.  
  
_ ¡YOH!- Exclamó Anna mirándolo enfadada  
  
Se sacó los audífonos y miró a Anna asustado  
  
_¿Sí Anna?- Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
Anna lo miró con el ceño fruncido y minutos después Yoh se encontraba trapeando el piso del baño, encerando la casa, pintando la habitación de Anna de un nuevo color ( El cual no le gusto y le hizo pintarlo como el anterior), lustrando zapatos, sacudiendo las alfombras, Lavando ropa, comprando y cocinando.  
  
_ Ya no doy más- Suspiró dejándose caer contra el suelo- Tomare un receso.  
  
_ Yoh ahora tienes que entrenar lo más que puedas, para que en el futuro puedas descansar todo lo que quieras- Habló seriamente Anna, Yoh se limito a sonreír.  
  
_ Bueno ahora, recoge todo esto y lava la loza, yo me voy a dormir  
  
_ Sí Anna ¡ - ¡  
  
Yoh tomó los platos y los llevo a la cocina, de cierta forma a Yoh le encantaba que Anna lo entrenara, para él era una forma de demostrarle afecto, pero de vez en cuando deseaba que Anna le tratara de otra forma y se le venía a la mente la imagen de los labios de Anna.  
  
_ Me preguntó como reaccionaría Anna si yo... no le obedeciera- Al terminar la frase los ojos de Yoh se iluminaron ligeramente.  
  
Anna despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, se levantó adormilada y con el pijama puesto, se dirigió a la cocina para ver que podía desayunar.  
  
Yoh bostezo y se estiro, recordó sus pensamiento de ayer _ Perdóname Anna- Murmuró muy bajito con cara de arrepentimiento  
  
_ Buenos días amo Yoh- Saludo Amidamaru apareciendo repentinamente  
  
_ Buenos días Amidamaru, no te vi ayer  
  
_ Es que estaba deambulando por ahí  
  
_ Esta bien, sabes, hoy será un día muy pesado así que tienes que estar preparado- Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso...  
  
_ ¡¡YOH!!  
  
_ Ya comenzó...- Respondió Yoh mientras Amidamaru le miraba interrogativo.  
  
Anna apareció a los pocos segundos en su habitación  
  
_ Ayer te pedí que limpiara la...  
  
_ Tenía sueño y no me dieron ganas- Pronuncio Yoh con seriedad.  
  
_ Yoh...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Anna  
  
_ Vamos Amidamaru quiero salir a pasear.  
  
_ Espera tienes que entrenar- Dijo Anna sosteniéndolo del hombro  
  
_ No quiero, hoy no tengo ganas_ Sacudió su hombro para soltarse de Anna.  
  
Anna se quedó pasmada mirando a Yoh alejarse, no podía creerlo, jamás él se había comportado así con ella  
  
Se quedó pensativa toda la tarde, cuando Yoh llego y no la saludo casi se le caen las lagrimas.  
  
_¿Y la cena?- Preguntó Yoh mirando a Anna  
  
_ No lo sé, lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo, eres tú quién debe prepararla- Exclamó Anna enfadada  
  
_ ¿Siempre quieres que todo lo haga yo?... no me parece justo- Hablo tranquilamente Yoh _ ¡Amo Yoh!, termine con esto, no sé a que quiere llegar  
  
_ Hazle caso a tu espíritu  
  
Yoh se coloco los audífonos para no escucharla, Anna los tomó, los tiro contra el suelo y los piso destruyéndolos por completo. Yoh miró a Anna fríamente y subió las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación  
  
La mirada de Yoh había lastimado a Anna profundamente, ya no soportaba esa actitud, no entendía.  
  
_ ¿Por qué Yoh?...  
  
Continuara  
  
Anna no comprende la extraña actitud ¿que medidas tomara? Será para el próximo capitulo: Lagrimas de arrepentimiento 


	2. lagrimas de arrepentimiento

N.A: No quiero hacerlos esperar mucho por eso me esforcé en escribir el segundo capitulo lo más pronto posible, espero que les guste  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Lagrimas de arrepentimiento  
  
_Amo Yoh ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir usted con todo esto?, Le dijo a la señorita Anna que se iba de paseo, cuando realmente lo primero que hizo al poner un pie fuera de la casa fue entrenar- Dijo Amidamaru mirando con curiosidad a Yoh  
  
_ Sí. Pero Anna no lo debe saber, aún no se lo que quiero conseguir, pero ya lo inicie y lo quiero terminar- Murmuró Yoh con voz áspera  
  
_Me preocupa usted... Amo Yoh  
  
_ Yo en cambio estoy más preocupado por la reacción que Anna puede tener- Yoh prolongo un suspiro.  
  
Cada vez Yoh le hacía menos caso a Anna, ella se sentía muy lastimada y lo peor muy humillada, Por su parte Yoh sentía que no podía detenerse, quería seguir con esa actitud ver a Anna no soportar más, que se sintiera cansada de él, de todo.  
  
_ Ve de compras Yoh  
  
_ No  
  
_ Deja de dormir Yoh  
  
_ Tengo sueño y quiero descansar  
  
_ Tu entrenamiento Yoh  
  
_ Tal vez mañana  
  
Y así era la situación, esa noche Anna miró a Yoh fríamente no le dirigió la palabra y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Él se sentó en la entrada a reflexionar, se había dado cuenta que se estaba yendo al extremo, lo mejor sería ir donde Anna y darle una buena explicación pero aún no sabía cual, no sabía como y menos aún tenía el valor, suspiró, mientras dirigía su mirada a las estrellas.  
  
_Anna... - Al terminar esta frase su cara adopto una expresión decisiva, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna. La puerta estaba semiabierta, Yoh se detuvo frente a ella, deseaba entrar y ver el rostro de Anna, su mano tembló mientras la sujetaba y corría un poco para mirar, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrase con la mirada de Anna fija en él.  
  
_ Anna... - Murmuró asustado  
  
Una sombra cubrió la mirada de Anna, alzó la mano y golpeo a Yoh con fuerza.  
  
_ No digas mi nombre de esa manera Asakura Yoh... quiero que sepas que me voy de aquí.... ¿Estás feliz?- Preguntó Anna bajando la vista. Yoh no respondió se limito a acariciarse la mejilla marcada por el golpe.  
  
_ Aunque no me quieras no permitiré que te alejes de mí, ese compromiso de familia no se puede romper por tus caprichos ¿Me escuchaste?... aunque no me quieras te casaras conmigo- Dijo Anna soltando unas lagrimas que fueron a dar contra el suelo.  
  
_ A...- El semblante de Yoh tembló y sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en lagrimas, pero se las guardo hasta que Anna se alejara y una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse dejo caer sus lagrimas cargadas de dolor.  
  
_ Perdóname...- Susurró  
  
Amidamaru escucho el llanto de Yoh y se apareció frente a él  
  
_ ¿Amo Yoh?  
  
_ Conseguí lo que busque, yo mismo... la aleje de mi Amidamaru- Sollozo Yoh  
  
_ ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo amo?  
  
_ Sí... cuanto quisiera retroceder el tiempo, pero es imposible.  
  
En las oscuras calles el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Anna y sus lentos pasos.  
  
_ Fue mi culpa si yo no le hubiese obligado a entrenar de esa manera tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, perdóname Yoh- Dijo Anna enjuagándose las lagrimas.  
  
Aquella noche la luna presencio el arrepentimiento de aquellos dos corazones  
  
Continuara  
  
Anna a dejado a Yoh, ¿pero a donde piensa irse? Será para el siguiente capitulo: El paradero de Anna Espero sus opiniones. n_n 


	3. El paradero de Anna

Z_Z bueno ya termine este otro capitulo, tengo un poco de sueñito ya que son las 2:03 A.M y no doy más. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios n_n ya que me dan ánimos para continuar. Este capitulo no me gusto mucho, por eso me esforzare más en el proximo, no dejen de leer si no sentiré que acostarme tan tarde no vale la pena T_T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: El paradero de Anna  
  
_ Ya llame a mi abuelito, no sabe nada de Anna- Se lamento Yoh  
  
_ Amo Yoh, no pierda las esperanzas  
  
_ No sé donde más puede estar... una vez que deje de obedecerle a Anna perdí el control, no me podía detener... ahora haría cualquier cosa con tal de que regresara- Dijo con tristeza  
  
_ Eso ya paso lo importante ahora es encontrar a la señorita Anna cuanto antes- Amidamaru miró seriamente a yoh, este asintió  
  
No me puedo alejar de la ciudad en la que esta Yoh, por eso permaneceré aquí por un tiempo- Pensó Anna mirando su alrededor. Aún se sentía humillada, pero sus sentimientos por Yoh eran demasiado fuertes para irse.  
  
Yoh hizo un dibujo de Anna, no muy parecido a ella, pero se esforzó, le saco fotocopias y las comenzó a pegar por toda la ciudad. Yoh estaba desesperado no sabía donde podía encontrarse Anna y ya había pasado más de un día, demasiado para él.  
  
_ Por hoy ya no doy más, lo mejor será irnos a descansar Amidamaru- Yoh se detuvo jadeando  
  
_ Sí, usted tiene razón  
  
Yoh miró las calles abatido, el pasar de las hojas movidas por el viento le recordaba la soledad que sentía en el corazón, todo había sido provocado por su actitud, se sentía como un necio. Hoy no podía hacer más, suspiró y se alejo en dirección a su a hogar.  
  
El joven no parecía ir de buen humor en esos momentos, uno de los letreros que Yoh había pegado en las murallas se soltó y lo golpeo en el rostro evitándole mantener el control de su bicicleta. _¿Qué es esto...?, ¡AH!- Exclamó al caer y golpearse contra el suelo  
  
Tomó el letrero entre sus manos y lo miro durante unos segundos.  
  
_¡No puede ser!- Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, se levantó y velozmente se alejo pedaleando con el papel entre sus manos  
  
Yoh se había preparado la cena se sentó frente al televisor y se dispuso a comer, cuando tenía el arroz dentro de la boca escucho unos gritos fuera de la casa.  
  
_ ¿Quién será?... ¡Anna!- Aquel nombre se le vino a la mente y sintió el corazón darle un brinco, dejo todo tirado y salió corriendo a ver quién era.  
  
_ Hola Yoh  
  
_Ah, Manta eres tú  
  
_ ¿¡Que manera de recibir a un amigo es esta!?- Se quejo el pequeño acercándose a él  
  
_ Disculpa, es que últimamente he tenido unos problemas  
  
_ Sí lo sé, es por eso que he venido hasta aquí, te quería decir que Anna... ¡Esta en mi casa!- Exclamó Manta alterado  
  
_ ¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?- Yoh estaba muy confundido, ¡Anna en la casa de Manta!  
  
_ Verás, déjame que te cuente:  
  
flash back  
  
Manta estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión cuando escucho unos golpes contra la puerta, rápidamente corrió a ver quién era y al abrir la puerta... sorpresa, era Anna quién sin siquiera saludarlo entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.  
  
_ Tu duerme afuera- Gritó desde el interior, Manta bastante sorprendido, se dejo caer en el sillón.  
  
_ Y así fue como llegó  
  
_ u_u Así es Anna...  
  
_ Bueno, pero a pesar de todo la note muy triste ¿Le hiciste algo Yoh?- Manta miró a su amigo y notó una sombra abrumadora en sus ojos.  
  
Yoh guardó silencio no podía hablar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.  
  
_ Necesito verla... ¡Ahora!- Exclamó Yoh apretando los ojos mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas  
  
_ Toma amigo...  
  
Yoh recibió la pequeña llave que Manta le entregaba _ Gracias  
  
_ Cuando Anna llegó toda mi familia se fue de vacaciones ya que no querían obedecerle a Anna T_T, así que en la casa solo está ella- Dijo Manta con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
_ Entiendo, dame esta noche para solucionar las cosas, tu quédate acá, los espíritus te harán compañía- Sonrió Yoh saliendo presuroso de la casa.  
  
Manta escucho una risas detrás de él.  
  
_ ¡ - ¡ espíritus... ahhhh, ...adiós Yoh  
  
continuara  
  
Que hará Yoh para que Anna le perdone?, la respuesta en: El rencor de Anna. 


	4. El rencor de Anna

Este capitulo será más largo que los anteriores ya que es el final de la historia espero que les guste n_n.  
  
Vuelvo a agradecer sus reviews espero no decepcionarlos je je :O)  
  
Capitulo 4: El rencor de Anna  
  
Yoh no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer o decir, pero lo tenía que intentar.  
  
La llave temblaba entre sus manos y le fue difícil abrir la cerradura, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, todo adentro estaba oscuro, Yoh estaba prácticamente a ciegas, pero eso no evito que se percatara de la presencia de alguien, dormía tranquilamente, sin notar la intromisión de Yoh en la casa.  
  
_ Anna... - Murmuró con suavidad, acercándose sigilosamente al bulto que descansaba en el sillón, era difícil avanzar, pero el se dejaba guiar por aquella respiración, tan rítmica y tranquila.  
  
_ ¿Manta?- Anna abrió las cortinas que tenía tras de si dejando entrar la luz de la luna y pudo ver a Yoh mirándole fijamente.  
  
  
  
_¿¡ Qué haces aquí!?... ¿Quieres seguir burlándote de mí?- Anna intento mostrarse muy enfadada, pero Yoh notó que estaba muy dolida con él y eso lo hizo sentir como un tonto.  
  
_ Yo solo quería hablar sobre...  
  
_ ¡No te quiero escuchar!- Exclamó intentando levantarse del sillón, pero Yoh se aproximo a ella encerrándola entre el sillón y su cuerpo.  
  
_ Espera Anna... yo te quiero explicar  
  
La mirada de ambos se encontró, Yoh sentía como se perdía en los ojos de Anna, sin pensar tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y se acerco con la sería intención de besarla, pero Anna aparto su cara y murmuró un no muy bajito.  
  
Yoh necesitaba ese contacto para darse fuerza y poder decir lo que tenía pensado, se sentía presionado, Anna lo había rechazado y estaba dolido.  
  
_ Tu dijiste que te casarías conmigo aunque yo no quisiera... como agradecimiento te voy a besar aunque tu no lo quieras- La voz de Yoh tembló con esas palabras que no pertenecían a su mente sino a los impulsos del corazón.  
  
Anna intento darle un bofetada, pero Yoh la sostuvo de las muñecas con fuerza apoyándoselas contra la muralla y presiono aquellos labios con violencia, Anna abrió los ojos al máximo O_O e intento liberarse, no soportaría las lagrimas si Yoh no la soltaba. Yoh se sentía como otra persona, pero si se comportaba como normalmente no podría permitirse besar a Anna de esa manera.  
  
_Yoh... ¿¡que es lo que quieres de mí!?- Anna dejo caer unas lagrimas en el pecho de Yoh.  
  
Yoh escucho la voz de Anna tan triste tan avergonzada, poco a poco sus manos temblaron y dejaron ceder las muñecas de Anna algo marcadas.  
  
_Lo siento... yo quería explicar mi actitud de hace unos días  
  
_ ¿Por qué Yoh?  
  
_ Al comportarme de esa manera, quería mostrarte como me siento haciendo todo bajo tus ordenes.  
  
_ Entonces ¿es... así como te sientes?... no lo sabía... yo  
  
_ ¡No Anna!... eso fue un error que yo cometí  
  
Anna le miro con sorpresa y confusión  
  
_ Nosotros somos diferentes, cuando tu me entrenas, me ordenas hacer cosas, siento como me transmites el cariño que me tienes- Yoh le tomo las manos_ Yo lo comprendí, sé que para ti es más difícil decirme te quiero o te amo que mandarme a entrenar para que realice lo que tanto sueño.  
  
_Yoh... - Susurró Anna si pensarlo  
  
_ Quiero que sepas que cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de mi error... Anna yo... ¡no quería actuar de esa manera!... ¿Me perdonas?  
  
Anna se conmovió con estas palabras se levanto del sillón le dio la espalda a yoh para que no viera su sonrisa y asintió débilmente.  
  
_ Solo por esta vez y cuando lleguemos a casa prepararas la cena- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Yoh río  
  
Se levantó y abrazó a Anna por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en ella.  
  
_ Si Anna lo que tu quieras... estoy muy feliz de que me hayas perdonado...  
  
Anna bajo la vista. Yoh sintió algo húmedo en la piel, Anna había dejado caer una lagrima en su brazo.  
  
_ ¿Anna estás llorando?- Preguntó Yoh con sorpresa  
  
_ No...  
  
Yoh la volteo para mirarla y le aparto el pelo del rostro  
  
_ Claro que sí... es mi culpa ¿verdad?  
  
_ No es tu culpa Yoh...- Anna guardo silencio y se dejo caer sobre Yoh, este le abrazo confundido, ella estaba temblando _¿por qué?- Se preguntó Yoh.  
  
_ Tranquila...- Hablo con una voz tierna que paralizo los sentidos de Anna.  
  
Él sabía que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con Anna, tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero él no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.  
  
Anna sintió algo cálido en su hombro al mirar vio la mano de Yoh sujetándole con suavidad, volvió la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Yoh mirándole tiernamente.  
  
_Qué... que pasa?- Pregunto con sorpresa  
  
Yoh no respondió, solo le siguió mirando de la misma forma, sus ojos eran tan profundos que Anna no podía seguir mirándolo, bajo la vista para evitarlo.  
  
Yoh sin ninguna explicación se sentó en el sillón tomo a Anna y la sentó sobre él, Anna enrojeció, sin saber como actuar en una situación así, acaricio la mejilla, que días antes había golpeado, con movimientos torpes.  
  
_Me arrepiento de aquel golpe... yo...  
  
Yoh, le sello los labios con su dedo índice, Anna cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, él le beso el labio inferior con delicadeza y luego el superior de la misma forma, se separo un poco de ella para tomar aire y fue cuando Anna se acerco a él y le beso de una forma entre sorpresiva y violenta Yoh abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego se relajo y los cerró, una vez que ambos sintieron la necesidad de separarse y verse a los ojos, Anna abrazó a Yoh por debajo de la camisa y él la cerro sobre Anna para abrigarla, así estuvieron ambos por largos momentos sumidos en la calidez de sus cuerpos.  
  
_ Duerme tranquila Anna, que yo no me separare de ti- Le murmuró Yoh al notar que ella dormía tranquilamente.  
  
Al despertar Yoh aún la tenía entre sus brazos, se sentía muy avergonzada de la debilidad que había mostrado durante la noche, pensó en despertarlo, pero era muy cómodo y tibio estar así. Anna se dijo que de nuevo actuaba con debilidad pero no importaba si Yoh estaba durmiendo y no lo notaba.  
  
Manta no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en los fantasmas que le rodeaban y en si su casa quedaría en orden... en caso de que Anna intentara matar a Yoh.  
  
_ Oiga señor... ¿Puede cantar otra canción, por favor?- Le pregunto Manta al fantasma que estaba cantando junto él.  
  
El negó con la cabeza  
  
_ Yoh regresa pronto¡¡  
  
_ ¿Me llamabas Manta?- Preguntó Yoh sacándose las sandalias en la entrada.  
  
_ Yoh ¡amigo!... no sabes como te extrañe ¡-¡, Tamegoro y su familia no son muy buena compañía- Decía con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
_ Eres un enano miedoso y cabezón- Dijo Anna entrando a la casa  
  
_ Regresaste Anna... veo que solucionaron las cosas, cuéntame Yoh- Dijo Manta con una sonrisa  
  
_ Veras todo empezó...  
  
_ ¡Ni lo pienses!...- Exclamó Anna enrojeciendo y tirandole de la oreja_ Te prohíbo decir una palabra de lo que paso anoche  
  
_ Sí Anna, ¡Hay!  
  
_ Y ahora prepara el desayuno, que tengo hambre y tu ¿Qué acaso no tienes casa?- Pregunto Anna mirando a Manta  
  
_ Sí, ya me voy Anna- Dijo el pequeño retirándose  
  
_ Adiós Manta- Se despidió Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
_ Adiós amigo... adiós Anna... u_u  
  
Yoh entro a la cocina y comenzó a prepara el desayuno  
  
_ Todo vuelve a la normalidad...- Murmuró  
  
Anna entro la cocina se amarró el pelo y puso a hervir algo de agua  
  
_ ¿Qué haces Anna?  
  
_ Ayudarte, ¿Qué acaso no ves?- Preguntó  
  
_ O tal vez no..._ Murmuró con una sonrisa  
  
_ ¿Qué dices?  
  
_ Nada Anna...- Yoh miró a Anna fijamente y pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto, sonrió levemente y volvió a su trabajo  
  
Fin Bueno este es el fin de mi fic... hay si hasta rimo, espero sus opiniones, no tomatazos por favor u_u Lo dedico a todo los que dejaron sus reviews y especialmente a dos personas: A Camila _ san quién a sido un sensei para mí en el anime y gran amiga y Kaoru Anna, con quién tuve la oportunidad de hablar y con esa entretenida conversación me inspire cuando no tenía ideas, gracias Kaoru Anna n_n.  
  
Y ahora un pequeño dialogo:  
  
Akane: Agradezco su cooperación en mi fic y todo lo que hicieron...  
  
Anna: Sabes el primer beso que me dio Yoh fue algo baboso T_T  
  
Yoh: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso tu besas perfecto?  
  
Anna: Es que fue mi primer beso  
  
Yoh: Y el mío también ¿ O acaso crees que practique?  
  
Anna: Sí ...  
  
Yoh: ¿No insinuaras que fue con Tamao?  
  
Anna: ¡Claro que no! Más bien sospeche de ese enano cabezón de Manta  
  
Yoh: O_o ¿¡ Con Manta!?  
  
Akane: ¡YA BASTA! Acaban de reconciliarse... ahh, este par...mmm... Anna celosa de Manta... ese podría ser otro fic, bueno me despido Sayonara. 


End file.
